Mechanical stress changes devices, e.g., the dimensions of the device, which changes the circuit parameters associated with the devices. These circuit parameters, e.g., the resistivity of resistors and the frequency of an integrated oscillator, can respond differently to mechanical stress in the x- and y-directions, so determining values for each of the major stress components is desirable in order to accurately measure and respond to the stress. Previous methods have utilized combinations of diffused resistors to extract the stress components. However, these solutions tend to add both circuit complexity and require complex mathematical calculations during post-processing of the resultant measurements.